


Feral Games

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bonding, Chases, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Running Away, cat and mouse game, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Sister Emily decides to play a dangerous game with her feral lover, but who will win?
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Feral Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghuleh_Gurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Gurl/gifts).



> This is a gift for my beloved seestor, Ghuleh_Gurl. May all your fantasies come true. ;)

One of the perks of being in a band is having a seemingly unending line of groupies. The ghouls of the Church of Ghost were no exception to that rule. You could ask any of the siblings who their favorite was and they would happily tell you who they lust over.

Of course the ghouls each had very distinct personalities. The sisters who liked their love soft tended to lean towards Rain or Aether. Those who were a bit more adventurous were usually into Mountain or Swiss.

Then there was Dew.

Dew was a special breed. It was no secret that he was a feral fuck. Nothing was too filthy or kinky for him. He loved pushing the boundaries of his sex games and many of the sisters, as desperately as they tried, couldn't keep up with his ever-evolving desires.

Sister Emily was one of the exceptions. From the first time they met, Dew had felt an attraction to her. As time went on, he found out that she was up for almost anything and that turned him on to no end. While Dew definitely got around, he always made time for Emily when she requested his attention. Their sessions were rough, often ending with bruises, scratches, and bite marks, and both of them loved every second of it.

One evening Dew was lounging in the ghoul common room when he received a text. He pulled out his phone to find he had a message from Emily. _Are you in the mood for a hunt?_

Dew stared at his phone, puzzled. “What the hell…” he muttered to himself before texting her back. _What are you talking about?_

A few moments later, another message came through. _I'm hiding somewhere on the church grounds. If you find me, you can fuck me, but first I'll fight you. Wanna play?_

His eyes widened. _You know you're gonna lose, right?_ he texts back.

 _We'll see about that._ 😈

 _You're on._ Dew stood up and stuck his phone in his pocket. He had no idea where to start, so he headed toward the girls' dormitories, keeping his eyes peeled for any glimpse of her. Eventually he arrived in the sibling common area. There were many people spread throughout the room, but no sign of Emily. He turned to the nearest sibling and asked if she had seen her.

“I saw her a little while ago,” the woman replied. “I think she said she was going for a walk in the garden.”

Dew nodded at her and turned to leave. He wandered through the halls until he reached the back entrance to the church. It was nearly dark by the time he arrived outside. He squinted to see if he could spot Emily among the evening shadows, but saw nothing. He checked his phone again to see if he missed any messages; he hadn’t. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he meandered into the garden.

During the day the lush gardens were full of the sounds of nature, but everything was quiet now that the sun had set. Dew walked among the well-kept flower beds and perfectly manicured hedges, his eyes darting around watching for movement. Suddenly he saw a bush rustling off to his right. He crouched down and watched as the bush stilled, then rustled again. After a moment he pounced, pushing his hands deep into the plant and parting it down the center, only to find himself face to face with a terrified raccoon.

“Fuck,” Dew muttered as he watched the creature escape into the night. He stood up and kicked a pebble that rested near his foot. “C’mon, get your head in the game,” he scolded himself as he continued his walk down the path.

Eventually he made his way through the garden and ended up at the back fence. He turned around and surveyed the garden again, determining that there was no place for a grown woman to sufficiently hide. He was about to head back to the church when he heard a creak. Dew looked to his left and found that the gate leading out to the forest was unlocked and swaying gently in the evening breeze.

He approached the gate and pulled it the rest of the way open. As he stepped across the threshold, his nose picked up the very faint scent of Emily’s perfume and he smirked. “So you want to play hardball, huh? I hope you’re ready.” Dew cracked his knuckles and set off across the lawn.

Emily, who was crouched behind a tree just beyond the tree line of the forest, could hear footsteps in the distance but could not see who they belonged to. She stayed as silent as she could, trying to determine how far away her pursuer was. Suddenly she caught a shadowy glimpse of Dew headed in her general direction. She knew it was time to move, but not before leaving him a clue. She reached under her dress and pulled off her panties, tossing them into the grass just outside the trees before retreating further into the forest.

When Dew approached the tree line, he stopped and looked around. Her scent was stronger here, and he paused to breathe it in. He knew she was close by, but he needed to figure out which direction to go from here. He decided to head west and walked quietly along the edge of the forest, his eyes scanning around for clues.

Suddenly Dew spotted something on the ground a few feet ahead of him. He stopped dead in his tracks before approaching it cautiously, squatting down to try and get a closer look in the dark. Determining it wasn’t dangerous, he reached out for it and was surprised to find that the object was made of lace. He held it up against the moonlight and saw it was a pair of panties. At first he was shocked, but the pieces came together quickly. He pulled them close, inhaling deeply, and his nose was flooded with Emily’s scent. A toothy grin crossed his face as he stuffed the panties in his pocket. “I’m coming for you,” he growled, taking off running into the woods.

Deeper in the forest, Emily heard a chorus of twigs being trampled behind her and knew he was in pursuit. She moved quickly through the shadows, veering off to her right in an effort to throw him off the trail. She ran as fast as she dared in the dark, hoping that the ruckus he was making would cover her own noise. After a few minutes, she stopped to hide behind another tree and held her breath in an attempt to keep quiet.

Dew tore through the forest, jumping over rocks and skirting around trees. Her scent was getting fainter again, soon he had to stop to get his bearings. He scoured his surroundings, desperate for a clue, but saw nothing. After a moment he continued in the same direction, walking slowly this time.

From her hiding spot, Emily could see his shadowy figure off in the distance. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched him. Figuring she was far enough away, she began to slowly creep from tree to tree, pausing to hide behind each one for a moment before moving on to the next.

After walking a bit further, Dew paused for a moment to listen to the creatures of the night as they began to emerge from their lairs. He could hear mice crawling through the dead leaves on the ground. An owl hooted from a perch high overhead, upset that this unwanted visitor was scaring away his dinner. “We’re both on the prowl tonight, my friend,” he murmured quietly as he started moving again.

By this time, Emily had put a significant distance between herself and Dew. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard him wander off in the wrong direction. Feeling bolder now, she stood upright and walked quickly between the trees. She was making good progress when she stepped on a fallen branch. Her weight snapped it in two, sending a crack echoing through the forest.

Dew heard the noise and froze, jerking his head in the direction it came from. He turned on a dime and sprinted in the direction of the sound.

Emily panicked when she realized what she’d done. She heard him charging through the woods and knew her only option was to run. She took off, switching directions again in an attempt to throw him off. As she moved away, she passed through a beam of moonlight shining through the trees and momentarily exposed her position before disappearing back into the darkness.

Dew caught the slight glimpse of her off in the distance and narrowed his eyes. He increased his speed, bolting toward her, determined not to let her out of his sight again.

Now in fight or flight mode, Emily blindly ran further into the forest. She panted heavily as she desperately tried to escape, her movements becoming more careless as she grew tired. She crashed through the brush and pushed branches out of her way, which severely slowed her down.

As he began to close in, Dew locked his eyes on her. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he realized he was moments away from catching up to her. He tore through the woods, not caring about anything else but catching his prey. He leapt over a large downed tree, landing nimbly on his feet and continuing his chase. Emily ran as fast as she could, but Dew quickly closed in. When she slowed down to look back over her shoulder, he took a flying leap and tackled her.

Emily had the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. As soon as she was able to take another breath, she began thrashing beneath him, trying to get away.

Dew straddled her waist and leaned forward, using his hands to pin her wrists to the ground. “Just where do you think you’re going?” he growled, staring into her eyes.

She arched her back in an attempt to buck him off of her, but she was too tired from running to have any effect. Instead she kicked her legs up, kneeing him in the ass. “Please!” she cried out. “Let me go! I’ll do anything!”

“Not on your life.” Dew leaned in closer and bit the exposed flesh on her shoulder. She cried out as his teeth broke the skin. The taste of her blood on his tongue only fueled his excitement and he let go of one of her wrists, reaching instead to try and yank at her dress.

Seizing the opportunity, Emily used her free hand to reel back and slap his face. Dew paused for a moment, stunned, and she wrenched her other hand out of his grip. She mustered up all the strength she had left and attempted to slide herself out from between his legs.

When Dew snapped back to reality, he bared his teeth at her and snarled. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked, flipping her over onto her stomach. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, holding them in place with one hand.

Emily turned her head to try and look back at him. She breathed heavily through her nose and squeaked out, “What are you doing?”

“Taking what’s mine.” He used his free hand to slap her ass hard, then tug at the zipper on his pants.

Emily yelped out at the sting from his slap. She wriggled beneath him, but couldn’t get any leverage without the use of her arms. “I’m not yours!” she cried. “You can’t take me!”

“Oh, but you are,” he said as he pulled out his hard cock. “I caught you fair and square.”

Emily caught a glimpse of his erection and her eyes widened, her mind unable to focus on their game anymore as her body realized what was about to happen. “Fuck…” she breathed.

He pulled up her dress and used his knee to spread her legs apart. He spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times before pushing his full length inside of her. Dew groaned as he felt her body envelop him. Once he had pushed himself in to the hilt, he paused for a moment to relish her tight heat before he started to fuck her from behind.

Emily cried out as her muscles stretched around him, but gritted her teeth and beared the pain. Once her body started to relax, she felt her attitude start to creep back in. “Is that as hard as you can go?” she teased him. “Maybe I should have asked one of the others to play instead.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Dew placed his hand on the back of her neck, pressing her face against the ground. Once he was satisfied that she was properly pinned, he picked up speed and began to pound himself into her. All Emily could do was whimper beneath him, moaning with every thrust.

“That’s what I thought,” Dew spat at her. “Such a good slut, taking every inch of my cock like that…” After a bit, he leaned back and yanked at her hips, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it like reins, yanking her head back as he continued to use her body.

“Oh fuck!” Emily yelled. Now that her hands were free, she tried to slip one between her legs to rub her clit, desperate for an orgasm.

Dew saw her move and slapped her hand away. “No fucking way,” he growled. “You’re mine to do as I please with.”

She whined loudly, frustrated. Dew slapped her ass again, digging his claws into her hips. When the tips pierced her skin, she cried out in both pleasure and pain. Tears streamed down her face as she pawed at the ground, looking for anything to grab onto to steady herself.

Dew switched hands, pulling her hair with his right hand while digging his left claws into her flesh. “Cum for me and I’ll let you go,” he said, not breaking his rhythm.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Emily stammered “I’m so close! Please let me touch myself!”

Dew licked his fingers before reaching between her legs. He started furiously rubbing her clit, letting go of her hair so that he could slap her ass a third time. “Cum for me, you slut!”

Her legs trembled beneath her, threatening to give out. Her whole body started to shake as that familiar feeling began to flood through her. Emily’s orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed out, bucking her hips back against him as she was overcome with pleasure.

As she started to come down from her high, he pulled his hand out from underneath her and pushed her shoulders down with it. Emily panted hard as she rested her head on the ground once again. With her ass still in the air, Dew pulled his cock out of her and stroked himself a few times. He sucked air in through his teeth before finally groaning as he came all over her backside.

When he finally let her go, Emily slumped onto her side, exhausted. Dirt and leaves were stuck to the sweat on her body, and she was bleeding and covered in cum, but she didn’t care; this was the most fun she’d had in ages.

Dew collapsed beside her, panting heavily. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. The longer he held her, the more their role play seemed like a distant memory. When they finally pulled apart, Emily cupped his face in her hands. “That was incredible,” she breathed. “Did I hurt you when I slapped you?”

He laughed gently. “Hurt me? No, but you did catch me by surprise.” He gave her another soft kiss. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever done.”

“I’m pretty pleased with the outcome,” she replied with a giggle, “but I’m exhausted and we both desperately need a shower.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of all of that.” After they rested for a bit, Dew rose to his feet and scooped her up in his arms. “Come on, let’s go home and relax.” The pair slowly wandered back up toward the church, picking up speed once they reached the garden gate. In an effort to avoid as many of the siblings as possible, they took the long way up to his room.

As Dew carried her through the ghoul common room, they walked past Aether and Swiss who were playing a game of chess. The ghouls stared as he and Emily walked by. “Do I want to know?” Swiss asked, looking them up and down.

“Nope,” Dew quickly replied as they passed. The last thing they heard was Emily giggling as Dew slammed his bedroom door shut behind them.

Dew carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off both of their clothes while they waited for the water to heat up, then he pulled her inside and started to wash her. He paid special attention to her bites and claw marks, making sure to clean them thoroughly. Once she was satisfied that she was clean, she stepped out and toweled herself off while he washed up. 

By the time he got out of the shower, Emily had disappeared from the bathroom. He dried himself and went back to his bedroom, where he found her curled up naked under the blankets of his bed. He slipped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up close, safe and warm in her happy place.

“Thank you for tonight,” Emily murmured as she started to nod off. “Can we do it again sometime?”

Dew smiled as he closed his eyes. “Any time you want, babe.”


End file.
